Our Story
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: SasuHina collection of short stories. Warning: AU. Short stories. Drabble. Sometime Fluffy, Sometime Bittersweet. Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic is Mine. Mari ramaikan dunia per-fanfic-an SasuHina. Ganti judul.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Collection of SasuHina.

~* Kuro to Shiro*~

" Moon."

Sunda Mizu.

Rate: T.

.

.

.

Banyak orang meluangkan waktunya sejenak untuk sekedar memandang langit malam yang gelap.

Hanya sekedar memandang ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu... indah—bulan.

Bentuknya bisa berubah-ubah. Terkadang sabit, setengah lingkaran, atau fase sempurna yang disebut purnama.

Bulan itu bagaikan setitik putih di tengah lautan hitam malam.

Tapi bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Dia mempunyai bulannya sendiri.

Tidak perlu repot-repot membuka jendela kamar dan mendongakkan kepala demi memandang bulan yang tingginya ribuan kilometer di atas sana.

Hanya perlu menengok ke sampingnya.

Seorang putri bidadari yang menjadi teman hidupnya. Bukan pengandaian yang terlalu berlebihan memang, karena begitu adanya seorang Hinata Uchiha di mata Sasuke.

Ketika mata hitam Sasuke menatap lurus kedua mata putih ke-unguan Hinata, Sasuke merasa kalau dia mempunyai bulan sendiri.

Sama dengan tugas bulan yang dapat menerangi langit malam yang hitam. Mata bulan Hinata mampu menerangi mata obsidian Sasuke.

Bulan menghilang saat awan mendung menyelimutinya. Mata Hinata juga meredup ketika kesedihan mengelilinganya.

Langit malam kehilangan cahayanya ketika bulan tidak tampak menerangi. Mata Sasuke juga suram ketika mata Hinata yang menatapnya dipenuhi dengan airmata.

Tapi langit malam yang gelap akan menjadi sangat terang, bercahaya, dan indah ketika bulan setia menerangi.

Sasuke akan selalu bisa merasakan begitu indahnya hidup ketika Hinata dengan senang hati menerangi tiap jalan yang dia ambil.

" Aishiteru, Hinata. Oyasuminasai," Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya ketika mata bulan Hinata mulai menutup.

~o8o~

Part I: " Bulan."

Finished.

Regrad, Sunda Mizu.

~o8o~

Pendek yah?

Banget. Namanya juga drabble.

Short fiction. Ide-ide yang tiba-tiba muncul aja di kepala, terus ditulis di note. Kelamaan jadi numpuk.

Mari ramaikan duni per-fanfic-an SasuHina. Jangan mau kalah sama pairing/fandom tetangga. Hahaha :D #digampar.

Anggap ajah buah tangan Mizu sebelum Hiatus untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Don't miss me #emangnya ada yang ngerinduin Mizu?

Tunggu di chapter selanjut yah.

Semoga ga bosen.

I love you, Mizu.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble Collection of SasuHina.

~* Kuro to Shiro*~

" My Wife is a Fujoshi."

Sunda Mizu.

Rate: T.

.

.

.

Pernah dengar istilah ' Buah Jatuh Tidak Jauh Dari Pohonnya' ?

Setidaknya, Sasuke Uchiha sedang merasakannya saat ini.

Lelaki berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang berprofesi sebagai model dan aktor itu sedikit uring-uringan menghadapi kelakuan duo nona Hyuuga.

Bagaimana tidak. Setiap kali Sasuke mendapatkan teman modelnya seorang laki-laki, kedua kakak—beradik itu langsung berteriak histeris dan bersparkling-sparkling ria.

" Kyaa~ lihat ini Hana-chan."

Misalnya saja seperti ini. Ketika adik sang istri tercintanya sedang mampir ke rumahnya sambil membawa setumpuk majalah dengan fotobucket Sasuke. Kedua Nona Hyuuga itu langsung histeris.

Majalah Fashion edisi ke-lima puluh empat. Menampilkan Sasuke Uchiha dan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai modelnya.

Sasuke yang berdiri menantang dengan setelan jas hitam bergaris abu mendominasi kesan kuat nan misterius. Sedangkan Naruto—model pendatang baru yang duduk di bawahnya dengan kemeja putih dan rompi biru dongker tidak kalah keren.

Pose yang menurut Hinata dan Hanabi eksotis itu berhasil membangkitkan jiwa—Fujoshi mereka.

" Nee~ Nee-chan, aku juga membawa kumpulan foto yang lainnya," Hanabi terlihat ceria ketika menyodorkan majalah yang lumayan tebal.

Senyuman lebar dan pipi yang merona merah membuat wajah manis Hinata terlihat tambah imut.

" Wa~h. Ini tidak kalah bagus," puji Hinata disaat dia melihat tiap lembar foto Sasuke.

Sang korban kedua otak Fujoshi itu hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

Inilah konsekuensinya bila menikah dengan perempuan berotak Fujoshi—akut. Ditambah adiknya yang berotak sama.

Siapa yang bahagia siapa yang tersiksa.

" Sasu-kun, aku 'kan sedang ngidam. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

" Hn?"

" Boleh aku meminta fotomu dengan Naruto?"

" Apa?"

" Iya. Kau sebagai Seme dan Naruto sebagai Uke-nya."

" WHAT?"

Oke, Sasuke sepertinya cobaanmu baru saja dimulai.

~o8o~

Part 2: " My Wife is Fujoshi."

Finished.

Regrads: Sunda Mizu.

~o8o~

Hihihi. Ngebayangin Sasuke yang menikah dengan seorang Fujoshi gimana yah? #nyengir sendiri.

Yap, ini koleksi yang kedua.

Aneh ya? Mungkin ada yang ga suka. Ga apa.

Ini hanya keisengan belaka dari otak tak bermutu seperti saya.

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca atau menuangkan Riviewnya.

Ga keberatankan kalo Mizu meminta sedikit Riview?

I love You all.

Sunda Mizu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble Collection of SasuHina.**

**~* Kuro to Shiro.*~**

**" Mirai."**

**Sunda Mizu.**

**Rate: K+.**

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya soal keinginan tentang masa depan, setiap orang memiliki jawaban yang berbeda-beda.

Tapi bagi Sasuke Uchiha, masa depannya hanya satu—Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang guru tk yang sering dilihatnya ketika menunggu bus di halte.

Perawakannya tidak terlalu mencolok. Dimata Sasuke, Hinata begitu—pas.

Dia tidak terlalu cantik dan juga tidak terlalu jelek untuk ukuran wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Dia juga tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak juga pendek. Pakaiannya tidak terlalu sexy ataupun terlalu kuno.

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke melihat Hinata berdiri menunggu lampu berubah menjadi merah di seberang sana. Hinata terlihat begitu ceria bersama anak didiknya yang lain.

Ketika lampu lalulintas berubah warna menjadi merah, Hinata berhambur menjadi satu dengan pengguna jalan raya yang lain.

Walaupun hanya berpapasan beberapa detik, Sasuke bisa tahu kalau harum tubuhnya itu adalah vanilla. Lembut seperti wajahnya.

Banyak orang yang sudah menanyakan kapan Sasuke menikah. Diusia yang mulai memasuki angka dua puluh tujuh tahun, Sasuke memilih untuk menjalani hidup sendiri dulu.

Tapi ketika melihat Hinata, keputusannya itu langsung diubah. Dia ingin menikah, membangun keluarga kecil dengan wanita bersifat ke-ibuan seperti Hinata—dengan Hinata.

Dengan memupukkan banyak keberanian di dasar hatinya, Sasuke mulai menyapa Hinata di pagi hari musim gugur.

" Hai," suara bariton Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Ternyata Hinata terlihat begitu manis dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya yang chubby.

" Ha-hai," suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

Lalu, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memulai perbincangan. Mengobrol dengan Hinata membuat dirinya bersemangat menjalani hari-hari esok.

Waktu lima menit yang dipakai Sasuke untuk berbincang santai dengan Hinata dapat mengubah masa depan mereka berdua.

Inilah yang dinamakan masa depan. Hal yang tidak pernah kita pikirkan dan terbayangkan sebelumnya. Ada rencana dibalik rencana.

~o8o~

Part III: " Mirai."

Finished.

Sunda Mizu.

...

tenaang-tenang... bagi yang ga puas sama chapter ini akan berlanjut ke caphter selanjutnya kok. istilahnya bersambung, hihihihi #tabok!

bagi yang merasa ga nyaman sama cerita atau idenya, Mizu minta maaf. maklum, ide setiap orang itukan terkadang sama. (:

mungkin aja, ide yang sedang reader's pikirkan saat ini, sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Mizu. ya, kan?

I Love You All, Sunda Mizu


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble Collection of SasuHina.

" Kuro to Shiro."

" Kertas-Gunting-Batu."

Sunda Mizu.

Rate T ( + ).

~o8o~

" Sasuke-kun. Ayo pulang bareng."

" Hm?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

" Sudah lama 'kan dari akhir minggu lalu..." Hinata tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membereskan bukunya. " Tidak ada kegiatan klub atau _council._ Ini hari yang bagus untuk pulang naik sepeda."

" Hn," Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata. Koridor sekolah sudah mulai lengang dari kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Parkiran yang biasanya hampir penuh oleh sepeda dan beberapa mobil juga sepi. Hanya ada beberapa sepeda yang masih tertinggal.

" Kertas-gunting-batu."

" E-eh?" Hinata yang hendak mengambil sepedanya menengok heran kearah Sasuke.

" Sesekali main kertas-gunting-batu tak apa 'kan," ujar Sasuke santai. " Begini, yang kalah harus memboncengi yang menang. Gimana?"

Hinata terlihat sedang memikir. Wajahnya yang lagi serius malah terlihat lucu, " Bo-boleh juga."

" Tapi apa kau yakin ingin main kertas-gunting-batu buat memutuskan siapa yang keluar?"

" U-uhm." Hinata mengangguk mantap.

" Kertas-gunting-batu," ucap mereka berdua serentak.

" Baiklah. Aku menang," Sasuke mengeluarkan sepeda Hinata dengan raut wajah tetap datar. Namun dalam hati, Sasuke tersenyum menang.

" A-aku tidak yakin," Hinata mulai mengayuh sepeda berwarna pink pemberian dari Hiashi.

Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum senang dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Seragam sailor Hinata yang tertiup angin menyerbakkan keharuman yang dapat ditangkap hidung Sasuke.

' Sial,' Sasuke menatap bagian belakang leher jenjang Hinata. Kulit putih yang terbuka itu seakan diam-diam memanggil Sasuke.

" E-eh," Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. " Harumnya vanilla," bisik Sasuke.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun. Ka-kalau kau seperti itu, kita akan jatuh." Kemudi sepeda mulai sedikit oleng.

" Tidak apa. Aku akan menangkapmu," pelukan Sasuke semakin erat.

" Ta-tapi—" Hinata tidak bisa berkata lagi ketika Sasuke semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata.

" Sasuke-kun, be-berhenti." Pinta Hinata tidak di indahkan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan sepeda, turun lalu—" Ouch~!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan kecil dari Hinata.

" Tunggu di sini sebentar. Ada titipan 'Tou-san yang harus ku beli," kata Hinata sebelum memasuki minimarket 24 jam itu.

Dengan, sabar Sasuke menunggu Hinata di parkiran minimarket. Langit sore mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga. Burung-burung pun nampaknya sudah mulai kembali ke sarang mereka.

Nanti, betapa Sasuke akan merindukan keadaan seperti ini. Saat pulang sekolah bersama Hinata—nya.

" Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," Hinata kembali dengan membawa dua kantong belanjaan berukuran sedang.

" Tak apa."

Hinata menaruh belanjaannya di keranjang sepeda. Saat hendak kembali menaiki sepeda, Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata. " Kali ini biar aku yang bawa."

" O-oke."

Punggung Sasuke yang besar dan lebar menjadi tempat bersandar yang paling nyaman bagi Hinata. Harum parfumnya seperti mint. Begitu segar. Walau sudah berkali-kali memeluk punggung Sasuke, hangatnya masih selalu sama.

" Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit menoleh agar bisa melirik wajah Hinata.

_Cup._

Sebuah kecupan di bibir diterima oleh Sasuke.

" Balasanku untuk yang tadi."

Sasuke menyeringai, " Ini tidak terasa seperti sebuah balasan."

Hinata sedikit mencubit perut Sasuke. " Ti-tidak. I-ini balasan."

~o8o~

Part IV: " Kertas-Gunting-Batu."

Finished.

Sunda Mizu.

~o8o~

Aih~ so sweet banget sih.

Ide ini Mizu dapat dari manga Doujinshi-nya manga Soul Eater. Manis banget deh si Maka and Soul.. hihiihihi #ditabok raders *skrg itu ngomongin Sasuhinata apa SoulMaka sih!

Hehehe... oh ya buat yang ngerasa fic ini kurang panjang Mizu minta maaf. Dari pertama Mizu udah kasih tau kalo ceritanya bakalan pendek. Pasti kurang dari seribu words.

Terima kasih banyak Mizu panjatkan kepada para readers, riviewers, dan silent readers.

Without you, i'm nothing!

#halah! Plak~ kalian boleh manggil Mizu dengan name pen baru kok , Shima-kun XDD~ kakkoii

Bagi yang bingung mau manggil saya apa. silahkan pilih antara Mizu atau Shima-kun. Tapi, Shima-kun atau Mizu, tetap satu oramg itu 'aku'. Hanya mungkin yang membingungkan adalah Pen name dengan nama Account yah.

Okeh. See you latter in next chappie...

aii robbu yu, Arru.

( I Love You, All.)

#logat orang jepang

Sunda Mizu.

~o8o~


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble Collection of SasuHina.

~* Kuro to Shiro.*~

" Precious."

Sunda Mizu.

Rate T.

.

.

.

" Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke hanya menggeliat pelan dari balik selimutnya. Sekali lagi Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, " Sasuke-kun."

Tetap saja, Sasuke tidak bangun-bangun juga.

" Oke, oke. Mama datang sayang."

Akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Dengan perlahan, diturunkannya kaki telanjang Hinata menyentuh dinginnya ubin kamar ini.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata meminimalisirkan pergerakan agar Sasuke tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar berwarna biru laut. Tangisan bayi laki-laki berumur delapan bulan itu semakin kencang saat Hinata memasuki kamar Tohru.

Wajah gembilnya yang putih terlihat menggemaskan dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. " Tohru haus, ya? Mama buatkan susu dulu yah."

Dengan masih mengantuk, Hinata beranjak ke dapur. Tetap masih menggendong Tohru, Hinata mengambil botol susu yang berada di samping rak piring.

Penuh hati-hati, Hinata menuangkan air hangat setelah memasukan tiga sendok susu formula.

" Ini dia, sayang." Sebotol susu hangat sudah cukup membuat diam tangisan Tohru.

Ditimangnya Tohru di dalam dekapan Hinata. Sesekali juga Hinata mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur.

Sangking seriusnya, Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di dapur.

" Ini 'kan giliran ku," Sasuke membelai mesra punggung Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

" Aku sudah membangunkanmu tadi," kata Hinata.

" Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, " Tapi tidurmu terlihat sangat nyenyak, kupikir kau lelah."

Sasuke menyentuh chubby Tohru, " Tetap saja. Kau tidur saja lagi. Biar Tohru aku yang urus."

" Yakin?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengangguk. Hinata memberikan Tohru ke dalam gendongan Sasuke, " Baiklah kalau begitu." Dikecupnya pipi Tohru lalu Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap sayang anak laki-lakinya. Betapa miripnya Tohru dengan Sasuke. Mata hitam itu, bentuk wajahnya, bahkan bibir tipis Tohru pun sama. Hanya yang membedakan adalah warna rambut indigo milik ibunya.

" Kau tahu, kau adalah harta yang tak ternilai yang pernah aku miliki," Tohru menguap kecil sebelum akhirnya terlelap. " Akan kujaga kau seumur hidupku. Jadi tumbuh dan hiduplah bahagia karena ada papa dan mama di sampingmu."

Setelah memastikan Tohru terlelap di keranjang tidurnya. Sasuke mengecup dahi Tohru, " Jangan bilang hal ini ke mama."

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Hinata sedikit terbangun ketika Sasuke menaiki ranjang besar mereka. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hinata kembali tertidur saat Sasuke mengecup pundak Hinata.

~o8o~

Part V: " Precious."

Finished.

Sunda Mizu.

16 March 2011.

~o8o~

hem, ganti nama account lagi menjadi Sunda Mizu. Emang enakan Sunda Mizu yah = = ;

ga apa lah :D

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, meriview atau memfave :)

~o8o~

I love you all

Sunda Mizu


	6. Chapter 6

Drabbe Colection of SasuHina.

~* Kuro to Shiro.*~

" Wanita itu adalah ibuku."

Sunda Mizu.

Rtae K+

.

.

.

" Nah, Nao-kun. Sekarang giliranmu," seorang guru muda memanggil murid laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun agar maju ke muka kelas.

Bocah laki-laki itu sedikit berlari. Dipelukannya, ada sebuah bingkai foto yang disembunyikan.

" Sudah siap?"

Nao-kun mengangguk, " Hari ini aku akan bercerita tentang seorang pahlawan."

Seisi kelas, termasuk guru itu menyaksikan penuturan Nao-kun dengan penuh antusias. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

" Bagiku, dia adalah seorang pahlawan yang hebat. Dia melindungi seisi desa Konoha dan juga Hokage. Dia juga ikut bergabung melawan Akatsuki dengan para ninja yang lain."

Nao-kun tersenyum. Senyuman lugu khas anak-anak terpatri jelas di wajah manis Nao-kun. Senyuman yang sama seperti milik seseorang.

" Dulu, katanya dia sering diremehkan karena banyak orang yang berfikir kalau dirinya lemah," Nao-kun menunduk sedih.

" Tapi sekarang, dia sudah membuktikan kalau dirinya hebat," raut wajah Nao-kun kembali ceria, " Hebat akan banyak hal."

" Ayah juga sering bilang, walau wajahnya manis dan lugu, tapi kalau sudah marah dia akan sangat mengerikan," Naoki tersipu malu, " Namun, aku dan ayah sayang padanya."

" Aku bangga."

Naoki kecil membalikkan bingkai foto yang dari tadi dipeluknya, " Karena dia adalah ibuku."

Di luar kelas, Mikoto yang memperhatikan cucunya tersenyum haru. Matanya sudah mulai berair karena menahan tangis.

' Kau lihat 'Nata? Dia menyayangimu. Semua orang sayang padamu.'—jadi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang, karena keluarga kecilmu bahagia.

.

.

.

Part VI: " Wanita itu adalah ibuku."

Finished.

Sunda Mizu.

20 April 2011.

~o8o~


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble Collection of SasuHina.

~* Kuro to Shiro*~

"Ailurophobia"

Sunda Mizu.

Rate: T.

.

.

.

"HWUAA~!"

Sasuke Uchiha. Dua puluh tiga tahun delapan bulan. Seorang _prefectionist _yang selalu digandrungi makhluk Tuhan bernama; hawa. Setiap kehadirannya pasti ditemani dengan kharisma keren hak milik Uchiha.

Tapi kok... ada yang beda yah.

"Hahahahaha! Kau kenapa Teme?"

Uchiha bungsu itu menunjuk ke bawah dimana seekor anak kucing hitam sedang bermanja-manjaan pada kaki bangku Sasuke, "Itu! Singkirkan itu."

Kelakuan Sasuke kali ini.. Oh gosh! No cool.

Sahabat karib Sasuke—Naruto semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ghahaha! Aku berani bersumpah demi kepala Neji, ekspresi mu sekarang ini patut diabadikan dengan lensa kamera."

Sasuke yang ketakutan sambil berjongkok di atas bangku semakin menekuk wajahnya, "Kau! Awas kau Dobe! Jauh 'kan makhluk sialan ini dari ku."

"Oke, oke." Dengan tetap menahan tawa, Naruto mengangkat anak kucing lucu itu menjauh dari Sasuke. "Ha~h hanya dengan kucing lucu seperti ini saja takut."

Setelah merasa aman, Sasuke kembali duduk di bangku kantin. Seorang temannya yang lain menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei, aku punya costum baru untuk acara Bunkasai besok," Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Taraa~m!"

Uugghh~!

Ada yang punya sapu tangan atau tissue? Kalau ada bisa pinjemin Sasuke dan Naruto. Karena, pemandangan yang ditunjukan Ino membuat mereka berdua ber_nosebleed _ria.

Hinata Hyuuga. Berdiri sambil menutupi bagian depan dadanya karena merasa tidak nyaman mengenakan kostum ala _cat woman _lengkap dengan teliga kucing dan ekor panjangnya.

Pokoknya—ugh!

"Ka-kau! Berani-beraninya!" Sasuke menunjuk Ino sambil menahan geram yang bercampur aduk dengan malu.

Jaket hitam yang dipakainya kini digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh _sexy _Hinata. "Apa kau! Jangan lihat, atau ku congkel matamu!" Bentak Sasuke kepada para cowok di kantin yang mencuri pandang pada tubuh _sexy _Hinata.

Kalo kucingnya kayak gini sih, gue yakin Sasuke kagak bakalan phobia.

Secara...

Part VII: "Ailurophobia."

Finished.

Sunda Mizu.

2 Mei 2011.

~o8o~

Ehm! Katanya mau Hiatus? I-iya sih! Cuma, nanggung gak dipublish.

Terus Yasashii Kimochinya gimana? Er... itu.. Mizu usahakan bakalan dipublish setelah UTS ya. Sueerr (^^)V

-::-

Regrad's to you all.


End file.
